1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicular seats, and more particularly, to vehicular seats of a reclining type which generally comprises a seat cushion part, a seatback part and a reclining device by which the seatback part is pivotal to a desired angular locked position relative to the seat cushion part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional vehicular seat will be outlined with reference to FIGS. 5 and 6 of the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 5 shows, but partially, a framework of the conventional vehicular seat, which comprise a rectangular seatback frame 1 and side plates 2 secured to respective side lower portions of the seatback frame 1. Designated by numeral 3 is a known reclining device which has a base plate 4 from which a pivotal arm 5 extends. The pivotal arm 5 is securedly bolted at its upper portion 5a to a lower portion 2a of one of the side plates 2. For this bolt connection, two bolts 6a and 6b are used, each passing through an opening 8a or 8b of the pivot arm 5 and another opening 7a or 7b of the side plate 2 and engaging with a nut 9a or 9b. Although not shown in the drawing, the reclining device 3 is tightly mounted to one side of a seat cushion frame, and a known pivot mechanism is arranged at the other side of the seat cushion frame to achieve a pivotal connection of the seatback frame 1 relative to the seat cushion frame.
However, due to its inherent construction, the above-mentioned vehicular seat has the following drawback which appears particularly when the seat is being assembled.
That is, the work for connecting the seatback frame 1 to the pivotal arm 5 has been difficult or at least troublesome. That is, for the purpose of bolting the seatback frame 1 to the reclining device 3, a first bolt 6a or 6b is, at first, manipulated to pass through the mated openings 8a and 7a (or, 8b and 7b) of the pivotal arm 5 and side plate 2 and temporarily engaged with a corresponding nut 9a or 9b. This work is carried out having the other openings 5b and 7b (or, 5a and 7a) kept mated.
Then, with the seatback frame 1 supported by an operator's hand, a second bolt 6b or 6a is manipulated to pass through the other mated openings 8b and 7b (or, 8a and 7a) and engaged with the other nut 9b or 9a.
However, if the engaging manipulation of the second bolt is intended without the aid of the operator's hand, the seatback frame 1 tends to make a sudden pivoting (in forward or rearward direction) about the temporarily engaged first bolt 6a, by its own weight, breaking the one-point connection between the first bolt 6a and nut 9a, as will be seen from FIG. 6. This sudden pivoting is very dangerous.